


Finding Courage

by HolographicCEO



Series: The Cowardly Lion [3]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Boudoir Photography, Cold Showers, Courage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, minor day saving, minor theft, night time walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Adam is left to pick up with pieces of his heart. He happens to run into someone new. Could they be uncomplicated and effortless?
Relationships: Adam Johnson/Original Female Character, Austin Russo/Original Female Character, Blake Bailey/Original Female Character
Series: The Cowardly Lion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Shutter Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for Adam's story now! I would say this is also part two as it will kind of work in tandem with Matter of Courage  
> not beta read  
> Adam belongs to lovelink  
> Song Lyrics belong to I need a hero by Bonnie Tyler

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

_“I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t intend to lead you on or break your heart but I guess I did. But you’ll find someone who deserves you. Someone who isn’t complicated.”_

He wouldn’t say he was depressed. No. Just disappointed. He thought this would go his way but instead it went sideways. She was never really his to begin with. No. He was never meant for her. Still, he couldn’t deny that it hurt. They never really got a chance to make it off the launch pad. Mission scrapped and shelved indefinitely.

He had taken the care of the whole Holly thing. He had gotten a restraining order and talked to her sister. She was going to be out of his life for good now.

So he tried to get along with his life. Deciding to make a list of projects he was going to work on. Work will distracted him. It was nights that bothered him. Laying awake at night with his thoughts. Empty cold beds and silence made it easy to listen to the voices in his head.

He was out for a run one morning. It was late in the summer by then so earlier the better unless he wanted to roast at by 9 am. He had stopped for a water break, finding a water fountain in the park and taking a drink. It happened to be quiet busy already. Other runners, parents with young kids. He looked around, seeing some couples here and there. His heart ached some.

Suddenly heard someone yelling from behind him, he turned to see what was happening. There was a hooded man running with an object in his hand and someone behind him.

“Hey! Stop him that’s my camera!” The voice shouted.

He knew how expensive that was. He stopped in front of the man and ended up tackling him into the grass next to the trail. They fought a bit until Adam got a hold of the camera.

“Fine just let me go!” said the man with a mix of panic and anger in his voice

“That’s for the owner to decide!” He hissed and looked back at who he assumed was the cameras owner.

She smiled at him a mix between relief and joy on her face as she hurried over to them. Adam was staring. Don’t stare. She took the camera from Adam’s hand, then shaking it tightly with her right hand as she cradled it securely against her chest with her left. His eyes went a little wide at the feeling of her holding his hand. She’s just being polite. You probably saved her a couple thousand bucks. He noticed the way she held on for just a little too long as well as the ring on her left hand.

“Thank you so much! You’re my hero!”

He shrugged a bit, trying not to blush, “It’s no problem really…”

The man struggled under him. “Let me go!”

She glared at him and then kicked man’s shin. “No I’m calling the cops!”

She pulled out her phone and called 911. It only took them a couple minutes to come and get statements and arrest the man. Adam stayed, making sure the woman was okay.

“Thank you again. It’s not every day I get saved by a hot, shirtless guy.” She smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed, acutely aware that he was indeed shirtless and probably covered in grass, “Don’t worry about it. I know how expensive cameras can be.”

“Are you into photography too?” She looked back at him.

He nodded, “It’s my passion…”

She smiled brightly at him. He noted the way her eyes started to sparkle just a bit brighter like a jar of honey in the sun. Why was he worrying about her eyes. She had a ring on her finger. You can just leave any time, he thought to himself.

She pulled out a card in her pocket, stepping closer to him, “Here’s my card! You can call anytime. Maybe we can get together and work on a project.”

He took the card. Why was his brain doing this to him? She was pretty. Don’t fall for another taken woman.

“Would your husband approve of you collaborating with a cute shirtless guy?” he blurted out, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks. Smooth. Stick your foot in your mouth more.

She looked at him, blushing as well and laughed. She was laughing at him, he thought. But the sound was magical. Why was his heart doing this to him?

“Oh um…that’s kind of forward. I’m not married. I just use it to weed out guys at art shows and crap.”

Thank the heavens. He rubbed the back of his head. “Oh I get it.”

“But I’m pretty sure I called you hot.” She winked at him. “Thanks again for saving my baby.” She turned and waved at him, leaving him stunned.

She thinks I’m hot. He looked at the card, running his thumb over the embossed silver lettering of her name. “That was interesting. Nice to meet you, Aeron. And I totally forgot to introduce myself the proper way like an idiot.” he said to the empty trail as he turned the opposite way to go back home.

He went home and showered and got to work quickly on a project but still. The encounter from this morning nagged at him. Aeron’s card laid on the counter up in his apartment. It was like a magnet. It was starting to have some pull and invade his thoughts. He continued to work through the day until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He finally dragged himself upstairs, stopping and giving a sideways glance at the card. No. Now isn’t the time. He sat on the bed and taking off his shirt and sliding under the covers, closing his eyes and hoped for a dreamless night.

The next morning, he woke up disappointed again and in need another cold shower. He was mad that no matter what he couldn’t stop _her_ from invading his subconscious. It had been over three months. Move on brain. He hung his head as he let the cold water freeze him out. His friends had told him to try lovelink. It was a dating app. If anything, he could probably get some strange and try to forget.

He got out of the shower and got dressed. He had a shoot today and he needed to get his studio set up. He went to the kitchen. Passing by the card again. Stopping and giving it a look. Unsure if he wanted to will it away or just call her and maybe talk. No. Now isn’t the time. He grabbed a banana off the counter and hurried down to his studio. Prepping the backdrop and furniture needed. He continued to busy himself with work as his clients arrived. Still, it was nagging him. Her eyes flashed in his subconscious during a break. She had beautiful eyes. Look at what happened last time he got infatuated with a pair of beautiful eyes. He thought back to her smile and laugh. That was better. Except it wasn’t because he now wanted to hear the sound again. He cursed himself internally. He knew eventually he’d get over it. Might as well make the push. He decided that evening he’d call her. She was a photographer maybe they could talk over that. Just talk. No funny business like becoming smitten or any of that junk.

After his last session he went upstairs to fix dinner. Every once in a while he glanced back at the card. He needed to take care of that. Her number was on it. Just a quick text. He could say he was checking on her. He almost burned the sauce he was making. He quickly turned the stove off and stepped back. Maybe a walk would clear his head. It was a nice enough night.

He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. Taking one last look at the card. Not tonight. Work up the courage. He sighed to himself and thought to himself as he walked out of his studio. Blake and He had both had been lions but only one had the courage. He was the cowardly lion.

He walked down the street and towards the park again. It had been a clear night cool night. He stopped at the bench and sat down. He told her originally he didn’t think they could be friends. He was right. He was trying not to be hung up on her, but he didn’t really have anything else much to go towards. There was a shackle around his ankle he needed to break, even if he was the one that put it on. He stared up at the sky. The stars always had a way of making him feel small.

He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze and trying to will himself to float away. He was ripped from his thoughts by the tell tale sounds of a camera shutter going off. He opened his eyes and looked around. He spotted three people near a lamp post down the pathway. Someone was taking engagement photos. Great. Another stupid reminder that he was alone and not really doing anything to heal his own broken Heart.

Suddenly, laughter flooded his ears, and it was that magical tune he had heard just the day before was surrounding him. It couldn’t be could it? It was a small town. How could he have not run into her before. If only he had he could have probably saved himself all this self-suffering. He looked towards the lamp post. There she was. Aeron. She was taking the couples engagement photos. Somehow the magnet found him anyway. He bit his lip. He could go, walk home a different way. Pretend he had never seen her there. Except it was too late. He had been spotted because he heard that musical voice calls out his name.

“Hey! Adam!” She walked over to him, standing in front of him, “Fancy meeting you here again.”

He looked at her meekly, “Yeah…I hope I don’t have to save you again this time…”

She smiled, it was ethereal, the moonlight seemed to make her look even better than he remembered.

“I wouldn’t mind if you saved me again. What are you? Photographer by night, superhero by day?”

He raised his eyebrows, Peter Parker and Spider Man coming to his mind. Geek. He noticed the superhero shirt she was wearing. Actually, he was probably right up her alley. He gave her a long look, raising his hands up.

“You got me! Except I don’t have the camera tonight.”

She shrugged, “I think I can take the pictures for the both of us. Come, join me.” She waved her hand as she turned back to the couple. He felt his legs move without his brain willing it. She was definitely a magnet. He followed after her as she started to work again. He hovered beside her, half watching her and half watching the couple. It was interesting seeing how she worked. She was able to direct them easily. Getting great shots. She’d stop every once in a while to shot him. He was impressed. She was good. After another 45 minutes they were finally done. She waved goodbye to the couple and turned back to him.

“So, Mister Super Snapshot, that’s my superhero name for you by the way, what are you really doing out here?”

He raised his eyebrows; this girl was wild. She was sassy and smart. He wasn’t here just to admire the clear night sky. He grimaced a bit, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m kind of sulking.”

“You sulking? Pft. Why waste a beautiful night sulking? Nighttime is meant for love. Granted every time is meant for love but I have always felt the pull of the night sky and the romance behind it.”

This woman wasn’t afraid to talk about how she felt. Part of him was again impressed and yet scared. Could he feel that way so soon? She looked back at him. Her eyes looked different in the moonlight. Like dark caramel. Smooth but sweet.

“I actually really like sitting out and looking at the stars.” He honestly did. They always made him feel small but in a way, infinite. Tonight, could have gone an infinite different way but yet here he was. Standing in front a woman who was bold and loud where Rachel had been quiet. He was unsure how he felt. That magnetic pull settled in his gut and it was starting to affect his head and heart.

She looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting green eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, “We should sit out and watch the stars some time. I know this great place just out of town where you can really feel small but infinite.”

He felt like he was sucker punched. Someone felt the same as him? It probably wasn’t impossible but how did he manage to find it right under his nose.

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll text you.” Somehow he found the courage, he’d go back home. Grab the card and text her.

“I’ll be waiting.” She gave him a coy smile as she turned and walked the path towards the parking lot. He watched her walk away, finding himself stunned. She radiated possibility without him knowing how possible this all really was. He walked home rather quickly. He opened the door, still processing what just happened. The pull towards the card was stronger than ever now. He walked the stairs up to his apartment and stopped when he got to the counter. Looking at the lettering and the number. He quickly pulled his phone out and added the number to the phone.

He pressed the number and opened a text thread. Just to make sure. He typed a quick message.

_Hey It’s Adam_

He saw the three little dots bounce as she was writing a reply.

_Hey there superhero! Make it home I take it?_

He sucked in a breath as he turned and walked down the hall, typing at the same time.

_Yes. Did you?_

Three little dots again then a picture.

She was sitting in her apartment. On her bed in a t shirt and shorts.

He groaned to himself. She was very bold. Unafraid. Not a cowardly lion. He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Do it. Man up and send her a picture back. He opened the camera and took a quick picture. Sending it back to her.

_Are you sure you shouldn’t be in front of the camera instead of behind it? I know phone cameras are crap, but you would make a good model._

_Heh, maybe for the right person._

_I should really tell you what I specialize in. Later though. Bedtime and have to be up early. Goodnight, Superhero._

He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was suddenly a surreal feeling he was having. Anticipation and excitement? Surely it was just gas. He chewed on his lip and looked back at the picture again. She long wavy brown hair. Her hazel eyes really stood out in that lighting. The coy smile was messing with his head. One of them at least. He closed his eyes. That night he ended up having a different dream girl.


	2. Of all the gin joints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron drops a little bit of a bomb on Adam. Adam is flustered and admits it. They go on a date and sparks ignite a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam belongs to Lovelink  
> song lyrics belong to So Good by Say Anything

**You look so good tonight, you look so good tonight**   
**Break down those walls tonight, you look so good tonight**   
**And when we're good and close, I think I'll steal your time**   
**They can shoot on sight but it's all right**   
**You look so good tonight, you look so good tonight**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Aeron and Adam talked. Texting almost daily. He started to look forward to walking up with a text message. It was an interesting feeling to say the least. He remembered that he needed to ask what she specialized. She had a website why didn’t he just check for himself. Maybe for the surprise. All the more reason to talk to her said his subconscious.

He had gotten up one morning, eyes staring at the ceiling. Of course, he needed yet another cold shower. He was a little annoyed at this point. It wasn’t like he was trying to still think about her. He couldn’t help that his subconscious was particularly cruel to him. 5 days in a row.

He showered and got dressed, grabbing his phone and seeing another text message from Aeron.

_Good morning, Superhero._

He felt his heart beat a little faster at the pet name.

_I need your opinion, red or silver satin sheets?_

There was a picture of her holding two sets of sheets in front of a mirror. He nearly spat out his tea. Why was she worried about sheets? And why did she make it look like was naked. Just to keep him on his toes. He stared at the picture. He couldn’t help but imagine her on top of either one of those sheets.

_Uhhh red? It looks nice. Why? What are you doing?_

_Setting up for a photo shoot. I specialize in boudoir photography._

Another picture it was a silhouette of a woman in front of a window with the curtains closed. Her back was turned, and she was just in panties. He looked harder at who it was. This time really spitting out his tea. It was Aeron.

Oh no. Now he was really excited. He had to set his phone down and try and calm himself down. He just couldn’t get the image of her ass out of his mind’s eye though. It was perfectly shaped. Like an upside-down heart. He groaned as he got hard. Was she aware that she was teasing a drowning man with a life vest? He heard the phone vibrate that she had messaged him again. He picked up the phone and looked.

_Wedding and engagement photography pay really well but my true passion is the naked body. Don’t get me wrong I love shooting anything with my camera but there is something to be said about being vulnerable and sensual for a photo._

He had never explored that. His usual subject matter was much tamer. She was confident to send him a nearly naked photo of himself. He needed to find some sort of courage.

_I can’t argue with that. You make it look so tempting…_

_Maybe you should try it sometime. I can help you feel comfortable looking at the naked body._

_I wouldn’t say I’m uncomfortable seeing anybody naked._

_Oh, so it’s a problem if you think you’ll get excited over it._

She had him pegged. If she was offering to help him, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t interested. It was just a problem because if his body already reacted to a photo, what would happen if they were face to face?

_No pressure though. Think about it. I think you’d expand your horizons a bit._

He thought it over. Perhaps. It could happen in the distance future.

_Anyway, gotta run this bed isn’t going to make itself! Later Superhero!_

He set the phone back down and sighed. He was going to have a tough day if he didn’t take care of trouble, he currently found himself in. What did this say about him? Already getting hard and thinking about a woman he barely knew. He didn’t want to ruin something before the race had started.

After taking care of his problem, he gathered his camera bag, wallet, phone and keys and headed out to work on a new project. His thoughts kept drifting back to the picture she sent from earlier. She had been looking over her shoulder, hands on the curtains as if she was about open the curtains. The coy smile on her lips. She was incredibly sexy. He wondered what the front of her looked like.

He snapped photos of flowers, birds, and bees. He suddenly felt incredibly bored. It felt very tame compared to what Aeron did. He stopped and looked through his camera. He wasn’t pleased with how these turned out. His head just wasn’t in the game today.

He felt his phone vibrate again and pulled his phone out, checking the message.

_This is a fun shoot. This is for a lingerie line!_

This woman was intentionally messing with him.

_Are you for real?_

_Last time I checked._

_I have to be honest…_

_Everything okay?_

_I’m…not sure how I can go about talking about this._

_Just tell me. I’m a big girl!_

_You’re kind of getting me flustered._

He probably blew it. Way to bury the lead. It seemed like forever. He shoved his phone into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked back down the sidewalk as he headed home. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it back out.

_I have a confession to make._

_Oh?_

_I think you’re really cute. You make me flustered._

He stared at the message, then dropped his hand and started up at the sky. Oh. This was interesting. He had to ponder this a bit. He rubbed his chin as he his darted back and forth looking at nothing in particular. He somehow wondered his way back home. Not realizing he hadn’t replied until he got home.

He pulled his phone out and sat down in his studio. Suddenly feeling bolder himself.

_We’ll that changes things…_

_I suppose it does. Thing is…what are we going to do?_

He needed to move on. Somehow this had all fallen into his lap. She seemed uncomplicated…effortless. She was easy to talk to. They shared a lot of the same interests and passions. She was a beautiful woman. She wasn’t afraid of her body. She seemed sure of herself and what she wanted. Courage. She had courage. Maybe she’d take it easy with him. A date seemed easy enough.

_How about a date…drinks?_

_Perfect. I know this nice little place downtown._

_How about tomorrow night?_

_You got it. 6 pm?_

_I’ll meet you there._

_Sounds good superhero._

He set his phone down. He suddenly seemed more focused now. He went to work trying to save the pictures he took. Working until he was tired. He went upstairs and fell into the bed, falling asleep easily that night. Dreaming of a certain brunette.

There was something to be said for anticipation. It was about thirty minutes before their date. He was fixing his hair and checking his teeth and face. He put on a nice shirt. Causal but a little bit dressy. He was nervous. He obviously made a good enough impression on Aeron if she said yes to a date. Drinks were a good start. He knew what bar she was talking about. It was hip and new, it had a fresh feeling. He left the bathroom, grabbing a light jacket along with his things and left his apartment.

He got in his car and headed down to the bar, parking and checking his watch. He had plenty of time. He walked into the bar and reserved a booth, waiting in the small entrance. He looked out the door and saw her walking up. She had a tight pencil skirt on, strappy heels and a designer t shirt on. Her hair was curled, light make up, eyeliner and lipstick. He bit his lip as he watched her.

She spotted him and smiled at him. He took a sharp inhale. Wow. Okay she looked good makeup or no makeup but wow. He opened the door for her and stepped out to meet her.

“You clean up pretty good, Mister Hero.” She stopped in front of him.

“All I can say is wow.” He looked her over again.

She smiled and brushed a curl out if her vision.

“Let’s go in.”

He nodded and followed after her inside. The hostess guided them back to a table in the corner, leaving them with menus. He pulled out her chair for her and sat down in front of her.

“I should have expected that.”

He smiled and blushed, “Well I still believe in being a gentleman when I’m not being a superhero.”

“We’ll I appreciate it. What are you drinking?”

“Surprise me.”

“Oh, you asked for it!”

He chuckled softly as he continued to watch her. A waitress came over and took their order. They turned back towards each other. He noticed the smile on her lips as the way her eyes nose scrunched up as she did.

“Let’s play a game.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Alright…”

“Never have I ever.” She smirked

His jaw clinched a bit, “Isn’t that usually a drinking game.”

She shrugged, “Sure I guess if you wanna be an alcoholic about it.”

“Fair I guess I walked into that one.”

She was smiling through, teasing him. He relaxed a bit, “Who goes first?”

“What it’s not ladies first?”

“My bad. I should be more of a gentleman.”

He saw something flash in her eyes. He wasn’t quite sure. She leaned in and whispered low.

“What if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?”

“Are we starting now…”

He leaned back in and whispered back to her. She was going to drive him wild.

She winked at him and sat back up, biting her lip in thought. He watched her, suddenly thinking of other ways he could get her to bite her lip. Easy, Adam. This is only the first date.

“We never said what we were going to play for…” He suddenly quipped.

“You’re right…hmm…”

Luckily, their drinks came. The waitress slid a glass with amber color liquid and an orange twist in it towards Adam

“You gonna guess?” She said as she brought the same thing up to her lips, taking a sip.

He looked at it thoughtfully, “I’m not sure I’ve ever had anything like this…Something with rum in it?”

She smirked and shook her head, “It’s my favorite to say the least.”

He picked up the glass and swirled it around a bit and then took a sip, noting the mix of bitter and citrus, “I really have no idea…” He looked at her meekly.

“It’s a Negroni, it has gin, Campari, and sweet vermouth. I was in Italy for a while when I was in photography school and totally fell in love.”

He raised his eyebrows and looked back at the glass, “Fell in love with the drink or…”

She smacked his arm playfully and then sighed softly, “I was in love once, but it ended badly, and I just never found the time to try again.” She looked sadly at the glass.

He frowned a bit as he took another snip, setting the glass down, “Hey we don’t have to talk about that. We have a game to play.”

The smiled returned to her face and his heart rate picked up a bit.

“So, never have I ever skipped class?” She looked back at him, starting off tame.

“Starting off weak I see…” He chuckled softly and took a sip

“I’d hate to blow your mind with the first question.” She smirked, resting her elbow on the table and her head on her hand, “I wanna see if you can get spicy…”

He thought for a moment, maybe it was his turn to see her squirm.

“Never have I ever hooked up with someone ten years older.” He looked back at her. It was kind of an unfair question. Not that he cared.

She took a sip, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I was in Italy and 19 at the time.” She shrugged. He didn’t probe further.

“My turn.” She looked back at him, her eyes growing dark, “Never have I ever fucked on the first date.”

He nearly choked. He hadn’t. He had a couple one-night stands, but he had never done it on the first date. He considered those onetime dates. He glanced back at her, seeing her take the drink. Now that wasn’t a fair question.

“Are you saying you have?”

“No. Usually if you no one else answers the person who asks the question takes the drink.” She sat up a bit.

“I never fuck on the first date. Especially if it’s going well.”

He looked at her, a bit wide eyed, “So you’re saying that there’s going to be a second date?” He was hopeful.

She smiled again, giving him that cute little nose wrinkling smile, “What do you think, Hero?”

He bit his lip and taking a drink. They continued to talk, stopping only for bites of food once it had arrived. They actually shared quite a lot in common. More so than he did with Rachel. He was hanging on her every word. There was still something about her though. So much he didn’t know. She looked at her watch as the check got set on their table.

“Look at the time.”

He chucked his watch, surprised by how late it had gotten. He knew it was late and he had things to do tomorrow but part of him didn’t want to leave just yet. He glanced back at the check then at her.

“Time to be a gentleman.” He pulled out his wallet, taking his credit card and slipping it in the little booklet.

“I had a really good time tonight. We’ll need to do this again. Soon.” She looked back at him, resting a hand on his now. He felt an electricity he hadn’t before.

“Yeah. Definitely.” He nodded back to her, a slightly surprised look on his face. He hoped she felt it too.

The waitress came back, took the check and his card. Coming back after a couple minutes. He signed it and left a tip. She slid of the chair and walked with him out of the bar. He walked her to her car. They stood next to it. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she unlocked the car.

“Let me know you got home?” He looked back at her with a slightly worried expression.

She looked back at him and leaned forward, kissing him softly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. His heartbeat raced then closed his eyes, taking his hands out of his pockets and holding onto her wrists as he kissed her back. That electricity he felt was hotter now. That was a spark, this was a fire now.

She pulled away and looked up at him, “Wow…”

He was trying to settle his thoughts, opening his eyes and looking back at her, “Yeah…”

She bit her lip again and his heart ached a bit in a good way.

“I’ll let you know I made it home.” She smiled again and he opened the door for her, watching her settle into the seat.

He gently shut the door and she gave him a little wave as she started the car and backed out, leaving the parking lot. He tried to contain his excitement until her car was out of sight. He pumped his fist and walked back to his car with a more confident stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	3. Send Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeron is bold. Really bold. Adam shoots a shot and lands it. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heellllo thank you for waiting for the next chapter   
> Adam belongs to lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping

**Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.**

He woke up a week later, staring up at the ceiling. He was in a better mood. Finally, some dreamless nights. Still waking up with a problem though. They continued to talk and talk. She was very flirty with him. He wanted to do this right. He felt it. He was sure she felt it. He looked down at the tent in his sheets and sighed. At least it wasn’t from dreaming of her.

He heard her phone ping and sat up a bit, grabbing it and looking at the newest message.

_Hey Hero, hope you’re having a good morning._

There was picture attached to it. She was in bed, those same red sheets he had given his opinion on. This time he knew she was naked under the sheet. He felt himself throb and sighed softly.

_I am now…_

She replied with a wink face.

_We should really get together soon. Our date was fun, but I’d like to show you my studio._

He was more awake now. Would it be just her studio? Did she have a set up like him. Apartment above? He chewed on his lip, looking back at the picture. She wasn’t wearing makeup; hair looked a bit tossed around. He imagined waking up to that. Another throb between his legs. He needed to take care of that. He sighed softly as his hand pushed the sheets down and he wrapped a hand around himself, giving himself a slow stroke.

_You show me yours I’ll show you mine…_

_Are you asking for a nude, Hero?_

He groaned. He wasn’t. He really wasn’t but he couldn’t deny if she offered that he wouldn’t enjoy it. Fuck. He moved his hand faster.

_That wasn’t how it was intended to sound._

_Suuuuuure it wasn’t._

Then suddenly he got another picture. Oh, sweet Jesus. He stared at full body picture. He panted softly as he stroked himself. Her breasts were perfect, her stomach was toned. She was shaved. He closed his eyes as a million thoughts flooded his mind of what he’d like to do to her.

“Fuck.”

He stopped his hand. Refocus, Adam. She was really gorgeous. He took a deep breath.

_You look…I don’t know if I can really express._

_I’m sure you’re not so bad yourself._

_Now who’s the one asking for nudes…_

_Guilty._

He bit his lip and angled his phone a bit, trying to get good image. He took the photo and sent it. Oh god. This was a bad idea.

_Well now._

Yep this was a dumb idea. He covered his face with arm and sighed. He took his shot and missed. He was certain. He felt his phone vibrate again and looked back at his phone.

_We definitely need to get together soon._

Okay maybe he didn’t miss.

_Name the time._

_Hmmm Friday. Around 5?_

_I’ll meet you there._

He set his phone down. His heart racing. He reached back down and stroked himself slowly. Eyes closed as he imagined what she looked like in person and all the things he would do if she’d let him. He panted softly as he came onto himself a few minutes later, slowing his hand down and opening his eyes up. That was one way to start the morning.

He got cleaned up and ready for the day, a little bit of a bounce in his step. He even had a new project in mind, but he’d wait a little bit before worked on it. He had to retake some photos from a week ago that he just couldn’t edit to look right.

He was in the park again, taking pictures. Hearing all the noises of people laughing and talking, birds singing. He set his camera down and people watched for a moment. His eyes fell on a couple a long ways away and a frown soon fell over his lips. It was Them. They had been in the park with her new dog. Not really paying any mind to anyone else as they were eating ice cream. He turned away and fiddled with his camera as he walked away.

His heart ached again a bit. How could he go from feeling so good to feeling so bad in a matter of what? An hour? He sighed to himself. She chose Blake. He needed to move on. Aeron could be effortless and uncomplicated if he could just stop being a coward. He had found a little bit of courage this morning but just as suddenly he couldn’t just stop letting himself get hurt by seeing someone else’s happiness.

He walked back home and went inside, going in and working on his computer to edit the new stuff. He chewed on his thumb nail as he couldn’t to process this morning and the park. Stop letting her rule your life. You can find happiness too. She wasn’t the only person on earth, obviously. His phone chimed again.

_Hey, Hero I need your opinion._

_I have to be honest…I’m surprised I didn’t scare you away._

_With your dick?_

His eyebrows furrowed together as he glared slightly at her reply.

_Yes with my dick…_

_I have to say. It’s helpful material for things._

He blushed slightly and covered his mouth as he tried to think. His mind wondering if she had done the same thing this morning.

_I’m happy to help._

God, you should so cheesy, he thought to himself.

_I’ll definitely keep that in mind, but I need your opinion on something work related._

_Fair enough. What’s up?_

_I’m trying to invest in some furniture for my studio and I need your opinion on fancy couches._

He suddenly wondered how much money she must have to be buying furniture.

_I know what you’re going to say. I’m an only child of an only child. My parents are gone, and my grandparents left me a huge inheritance._

_I wasn’t going to assume…_

_It’s fine. I might as well get it out in the air._

_Thanks for being honest though._

_Any way. Tell me each looks better._

She had sent him two pictures one of a modern chaise lounge that was grey with buttons placed to look like it was quilted, and the other was red fainting couch with black trim. She was laying on both, posing with a humorous look on her face. It amused him but he was also flattered that she was asking for his opinion like he was an expert on furniture.

_I kind of like both…_

_Aw hell that was what I was afraid of._

Help her make decision.

_What would look better with what you have now?_

_The grey one._

_Then problem solved._

_I kind of want the red one for my house._

_I guess that still solves the problem. Lol_

_Getting both then! Thank you, Hero!_

_That’s me saving the day again one couch at a time._

_I knew you were good looking, but your humor kills me. Can you be more perfect?_

_I guess that’s for you to decide._

_I guess I will have to be thorough then._

_Are we still talking about my humor or…?_

She sent him another wink face.

This woman drove him a bit crazy. He loved how easy they could talk and just be effortless. He returned back to his computer and finished working on his edits. It was getting late and he finally dragged himself away from the computer and upstairs to eat and go to bed. He pulled off his clothes and flopped on the bed. He looked back at the phone and the pictures from this morning. He groaned to himself.

She was turning out to be everything he had hoped for. He hoped he wouldn’t disappoint. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, and into an amazing dream.

A few days later, he was getting ready to meet up with Aeron again. He was going to her studio. He was half excited half nervous. They had been laying it on really strong that they had feelings for each other. Was it just lust? He was somewhat okay with that. Get his dick wet enough to stop his subconscious from being so damn obsessed with her. He was growing tired though. Tired of waking up feeling the empty side of his bed and coming home to an even emptier apartment.

She told him to bring his camera and dress comfortably, no need to be fancy. He left his apartment and studio, getting in his car and followed her directions to her studio. She was a little ways out of town but it didn’t matter. He pulled up to the address and double checked. It was a house. A rather large house. He got out and grabbed his camera bag and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell, hearing the sound echo a little bit inside.

He heard running from inside and backed up as she opened the door. She smiled up at him.

“Oh, good you made it! I hope it wasn’t too hard to find.”

He smiled and shook his head, “No it was easy…I guess when you said you had money I didn’t know what to expect.”

“That’s fair. This was my grandparents house. So, I turned it into studio. Come in, come in!” She waved for him to come inside.

He took a few steps in and looked around. It was immaculately decorated. He spotted the chaise lounge and looked back at her, “Can I test it out?”

She smiled and nodded, following him as he sat down on the plush surface. He looked thoughtfully around the room and nodded, “Very nice.”

“Thanks. I’ve worked really hard to make a name for myself.”

“I’d say…”

She walked over, “Would you like something to drink? I have water soda, wines…”

He looked back at her. Find the courage to kiss her. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip and he wanted to do it for her. He reached his hand out for her and she took it. His heart was racing as he felt that fire now start to rage.

“Adam…”

He growled softly and pulled her closer, “Say it again…”

She looked at him in surprise. She too felt an inferno start to burn. She didn’t invite him here for this, but she couldn’t deny how much she wanted this…needed this.

“Adam.” She put her hands on his shoulders as he held onto her waist, leaning up to kiss her. She kissed him back, stepping in between his legs to get closer. He groaned softly and pulled away after a moment.

She licked her lips but stayed there. He looked back up at her.

“Sorry…I just don’t know what came over me…”

She pressed a finger to his lips, “I originally wanted to show you my studio take some pictures of some baked goods for a project but…”

He raised his eyebrows, holding her a little tighter, “But…”

“But I’m not going hold back if things go a different way.”

He reached up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her down for a searing kiss, feeling her kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her down onto his lap to deepen the kiss. She gently scratched her nails over the short hairs at his neck, opening her mouth and pressing her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth for her, dancing his tongue with hers as his hands slid lower, cupping her ass and pulling her flush hips into his.

He was already starting to get hard and he needed more. Lay her down and have your way with her, idiot. He pulled away to take a breath, feeling her slid off his lap. He looked back at her, seeing her lips flushed from kissing. He was about to speak when she dropped to her knees in front of him, her eyes darker now.

She reached for the hem of his shorts, raising an eyebrow as if she were asking permission, he lifted his hips a bit and let her pull them down, his boxers tenting up from his erection. He would describe himself as above average. Whatever that meant really. He wasn’t obsessed with measurements, but 8 inches wasn’t all that bad.

She pulled his boxers down as well, his cock springing back up once the garment was out of the way. She splayed her hands on his thighs, looking from his cock back up to him. He chewed on his lip. This was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn’t have sat down.

“Impressive.” She smirked, running her hands up his thighs, one hand stayed near his hip and the other circled around the base. His watched her as she leaned closer, eyes dark with lust as she moved her hand to elicit a noise out of him.

He groaned soft as he felt his cock throb in her hand, “T-thanks…” his nostrils flared as her thumb brushed over the head. He didn’t think he’d end up being a mess just this quickly, but it had been a while since someone other than himself touched him in such a way.

She moved her hand back to the base and held it there, leaning forward she gave him a lick from the base back to the head then took him in her mouth. He moaned as she began to bob her head on him.

“Fuck…”

She looked up at him as she continued working her tongue over the underside as she came back up. He watched as she took more of him in soon hitting the back of her throat. He held onto the lounge and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled back just enough to swirl her tongue over the head, causing him to moan again.

“Aeron…Fuck that feels amazing.” He closed his eyes as she continued to bob her head on him. He tried with all his might not to thrust his hips up. She took him deep him her throat, her nose getting tickle but his pubic hairs.

“Shit ahh!” He panted softly as pulled back, teasing the head again.

He looked back at her, “I should have known from the start you’d be trouble.”

She smirked, laying soft kisses down the underside of his shaft, “I’m the good kind of trouble.”

He groaned softly as she took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking softly on it as she stroked him slowly. He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to give her the honor.

“I think we need to get on the same level here…”

She pulled off him and licked her lips as she stood back up in front of him, pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. He eyed the purple lacy bra that covered her breasts. He’d get to those eventually. He kicked off his shoes and socks, kicking away his boxers and shorts and grabbing a hold of her waist to bring her closer. Her hands went to his shirt and pushed it up. He let go of her to take it the rest of the way off, leaving it with the growing pile of clothes. His hands went to her hips and pulled down her shorts. Seeing the matching thong underneath. He let the shorts fall and she kicked them aside. He pulled her back against him, kissing her belly and sliding a hand up her thigh, the other grabbing a hold of her ass.

She was as soft as he imagined, she smelled like roses as he kissed her. He pulled away a bit to look up at her, her hands going into his hair. He moved his hand on her thigh closer to the gap between her legs, sliding did fingers of the barely-there lace that covered her sex. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. Encouraged by the sounds she was making as he touched her, he pushed the panties aside a bit and rubbed over her folds, finding her clit soon after.

“Adam…” She panted softly as her hips rocked against his fingers.

“I’m gonna need you to sit on my face.” He looked up at her, determined to make her come.

She was the one blushing now. He pulled away and relaxed against the chaise, grabbing her hips once she was comfortably straddling his head, he pulled her down over him, his tongue darting out and finding her clit and pressing against it slowly. She grabbed steadied herself on the head rest and moans softly as his mouth devours her.

“Hero…Adam…oh fuck!”

He continued to work his tongue against her, holding her hips steady as he switched between licking her clit and thrusting his tongue into her. He was slightly concerned that she might crush his head with her thighs but there were worse things he supposed. He closed his eyes as he continued to stimulate her. She tasted like heaven to him and he was starving. She continued to cry out, trying not to press down onto his face but the thing he did with his tongue on her clit was driving her insane and she was sure she was going to explode soon.

He held her hips tighter, hoping slightly to leave bruises as a reminder for her. He looked back up at her as he bumped his nose against her clit as he worked his tongue into her. He willed her to hear his mind. Hoping she would come for him. She looked back down at him and cried out as she felt her thighs start to shake and clamp around his head.

“Adam…please.” She said in a breathy moan, seeing him raise his eyebrows and nod against her, bumping his nose against her clit again as his tongue moved to take it’s place right after.

She cried out, as she felt herself become overwhelmed with pleasure, her thighs squeezing his head as she came onto his tongue and face. He continued to lap at her pussy as she came, his hands rubbing her thighs she slowly came back around. She realized she was probably crushing his head. She rolled off him, soothing his chest as he took a deep breath.

“You okay there, Hero?” She smiled softly.

“Yeah. I’m more than okay.” He looked back at her, feeling her straddle his waist.

“On top of being a model, I think you could make it being a porn star.”

He blushed and rolled his eyes, “I prefer stills.”

“Are you sure…” She smirked as she scooted further down, her sex brushing against his cock.

He bit his lip and grabbed her thighs, “I don’t know…”

She wiggled her hips a bit at him, “I think I can convince you.”

“Wait!” He sat up a bit, his expression tense, “I didn’t…I don’t have any…”

She leaned forward and kissed him, then pushed him back down on the lounge, “It’s fine. I’ve got an implant.”

He relaxed slightly and looked back at her as she raised up a bit, taking him in her hand again and watched as she slid down on his cock. He bit back a moan as she surrounds him. She was, tight, wet, and hot. His hands slid back up to her hips. Looking back at her as she settled down on him. Her face was mix of pleasure a little bit pain as she got used to him. It must have been a while, he thought to himself. He soothed his hands over her ass and squeezed gently.

She finally looked back at him, resting her hands on his chest as she started to move. She was noisy. He didn’t think he could get any harder. He held onto her as she started to raise up on him and come back down, rolling her hips.

“Hero…” She panted softly as she started to set a rhythm on him. He groaned softly as she started to ride him, his fingers gripping her slick skin as she bounced slowly. He watched as he breasts bounced with every rise and fall. Her memorized the look on her face, eyes shut, eyebrows raised and a smile over those lovely lips as she worked her on him. He was sure his grip was bruising, more little reminders for her about him. He hooked his legs, thrusting up into her slightly as she came down, matching her rhythm.

She panted heavily as she rode him feeling the angle he was taking inside her and it made the coil in her belly grow tighter. He moved a hand and started circling her clit, feeling her start to shake above him.

“Hero…I…” She looked back at him, her hips rolling against his own hips and his fingers.

He squeezes her hip and moves his fingers faster, “That’s right, baby, wanna feel you come around me.”

She whimpered softly and held onto his legs as she rolled her hips faster on him, feeling the coil grow tighter and tighter. He shifted and wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her down over him and started pumping up into her faster. She moaned out at the new speed and angle, feeling him hit that sweet spot insider her that just about makes her burst.

She slides her hands through his hair and kissed his chin as he stroked her faster, she couldn’t handle it much more, feeling the coil begin to crack from his pace.

“Come for me, baby.” He urged as he continued thrusting up into her.

She whimpered softly and felt the coil snap and pleasure flood over her, her walls fluttered around him and he groaned softly at the feeling. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around her, thrusting up into her faster, feeling himself edge closer and closer. Almost there, just a little bit more.

Then his eyes opened, darkness flooded his vision and the dream he was having right on the forefront of his mind. “Shit…” He groaned, feeling his cock twitch and the wet feeling on his stomach. He sighed softly, “God damn it.” He pushed the blankets away. He was having the most perfect dream and it frustrated him to no end because it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
